Dalrus VII
by Faramir
Summary: The Story is about an Imperial Guardsman who is forced to fight for the Imperium.


The sun ebbed over the flowing plains of Dalrus VII. Soon the twin suns would reach high into the sky. Corporal Sennings was shaving his scarred chin, while grumbling about the heat of the planet he was meant to be liberating. The Eldar of Ulthwe had been occupying a small section of the plane for months now, and it looked as if they had a very tight control over the local populace. Not a cruel one. This disgusted Sennings. Imperial Troops stationed there had abandoned the Emperor and all that he stood for. He scattered the contents of his tent across the muddy tarpaulin.  
  
"Sennings!!!" The grubby soldier rose slowly from his bunk as the Captain stormed in. "No wonder why this is the grubbiest regiment of all Sennings!!! Look at the state of this tent!!" "Yes sir, I'll get right on it sir," he replied sourly. "I'll have it fixed soon." The words had no meaning, and the Captain knew it. This regiment had been the same for over three weeks. The tents were falling apart and bunks were no longer bunks. They resembled a mess of clothes and poles. "Good, I'll see you with your platoon in 20 minutes. Understand?" the Captain inquired. "Yes sir!!" The burly Corporal rose to his feet and gave a quick yet solid solute.  
  
He looked at himself. Was this what he wanted to be? It didn't matter anymore. As soon as he was drafted into the guard nothing mattered. His family had been murdered deliberately for refusing to let him leave. Life didn't matter anymore. Only death.  
  
Soon the Cadian platoon was assembled with Sennings at the front. The messiest bunch of soldiers to ever grace the imperium, but they were a helluva group of fighters. Each soldier, if they survived a battle, would usually receive at least one award. The litany parchments weren't kept by the soldiers though. They were sold on being received for a large sum of money to the locals. Lasguns had many a mark etched on them as kill counts.  
  
"As you can see, it has come time for the assault on the Eldar stronghold." It was Captain Williams. Sennings spat at the ground in disgust. How could some of the Imperiums best fighters be led by such a pompous git? He wouldn't be fighting today, he'd hide in his shadow-sword Command tank, huddling with his 'elite' guard. This wasn't won of the Imperium's finest, this was one of it's leeches. Living of the praise it gave to higher ranked officers. "Today Cadian platoon XXXVIII will lead us in." The words seemed to fall out of his lips, as if he was scared of the reaction that might take place. Instead, Sennings' platoon just stood proud, broadened their shoulders and shouted with joy. The Captain relaxed, only to meet the steely glare of Corporal Sennings. "Umm, err, you all know the plan and errr...good luck!" Captain Williams hurried of the parade ground as white as a ghost.  
  
"All right boys, you heard the man. LETS GO!!!!!!" A roar of approval greeted Corporal Sennings' words and everyone rushed to the Chimeras. Soon the entire company had been mobilized, with platoon XXXVIII leading the way. Soon they were heading at full speed over the grassy plains surrounding the Eldar position. It was an industrial district of all places. Something that the Eldar would not normally be interested in. But that is where they appeared, and that is where they would die mused the Corporal. The Chimeras cruised across the plains towards the gates of the armoured factory district. It was a fortified area, with many defence positions manned by rebel guardsmen. The wall was manned by thousands of them, each leaning on some form of long-ranged weapon. The Chimeras kept on charging. Then the first hits struck.  
  
The lead Chimera was ripped apart by Autocannon fire, sending burning bodies scattering across the grass fields. Most of the Guardsmen were burnt to death, but others struggled to their feat, charred limbs hanging from their frail bodies, only to get shot down by sniper fire. The return firing began. Multi-lasers raked across the walls and defence positions. Burning bodies fell from the high walls, landing on the muddy ground below. More and more vehicles were being damaged. The gate was just ahead. A black distortion of some kind appeared right in front of the column, swallowing a Chimera and a Leman Russ. Sennings looked up to see the forms of Eldar Guardians slink back into the files of rebel guardsmen, pushing their D- Cannon with them.  
  
The wall was reached by the first few Chimeras, who quickly laid Melta- Bombs upon the hinges of the door. The reloaded their troops, some being killed before boarding, and drove quickly backwards. Their speed was not enough and the behemoth gates came crashing down on top of them. Such is the price of war. Sennings' Chimera was one of the first to reach the breach. Hundreds of troops met them with all kinds of weapons. From Chain- Swords to huge industrial welders. The Heretics charged. 


End file.
